1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to mounting apparatuses, and more particularly to a mounting apparatus for a data storage device.
2. General Background
Various data storage devices are installed in computers for communication and handling of data. Such devices include, for example, hard disk drives, floppy disk drives, and CD-ROM drives.
A conventional data storage device is directly attached to a computer enclosure with bolts. However, attachment with bolts is unduly complicated and time-consuming.
Thus, screwless mounting means for data storage devices are developed. For example, an anchoring apparatus for computer drives without using screws includes an anchor plate coupling on two struts located on an installation rack of the drives. The anchor plate pivotally and respectively engages with an actuating member on the left side and the right side through stub shafts. The anchor plate has anchor stubs corresponding to anchor holes of the installation rack. Each strut is coupled with a return spring. The actuating member has a driving lever on an outer side and an inner side extended to form a driven end. The driving lever may be moved to a return position thereby to replace and install the drive without disassembling screws. However, the structure of the anchoring apparatus is complicated. Furthermore, assembly and disassembly of the anchoring apparatus is cumbersome and time-consuming.
What is needed, therefore, is a mounting apparatus for a data storage device with simplified configuration of which assembly or disassembly is easy.